


Titles

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Fluff, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Sinara stared daggers at Kasius. No, wrecking balls. If looks could kill, he would be dead on the floor right now.Kasius, for his part, smiled serenely at her. “Welcome back. I missed you.”
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Titles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> March 2020 Luck of the Draw challenge on Tumblr
> 
> For @apathbacktoyou/TheQueenInTheNorth, who asked:  
> “how about "I missed you" for kasinara with whatever wordcount you want😋😊”
> 
> Human AU. I can’t actually remember anything about Kasius’ mother from canon so all characterizations on that come from @apathbacktoyou/TheQueenInTheNorth’s fics and headcanons.

Sinara stared daggers at Kasius. No, wrecking balls. If looks could kill, he would be dead on the floor right now. 

Kasius, for his part, smiled serenely at her. “Welcome back. I missed you.”

“What is this?”

“Dinner.” His voice was smooth but she heard a note of uncertainty underneath. “Would you prefer some other type of food? I can have something else delivered immediately.”

All of her favorite dishes were on the table, along with fresh flowers, softly lit candles, and chilled champagne bottles in a bucket. It was a very intimate scene. More intimate than she and Kasius should be. 

“This isn’t a special occasion.” Wait, that implied they have special occasions to celebrate. Acquaintances that hook up randomly don’t have significant events. “I am here to eat and have sex.” Like they’ve done in the past ten, no twenty, weekends. The other fifteen weekends in between didn’t count. They only ate dinner together and fell asleep watching television. There was no sex. Oh shit. 

“Sinara? What’s wrong?”

What’s wrong with her? She had somehow allowed a one night stand to turn into something that resembled a relationship. If she was smart, she should turn around right now and never see Kasius again. Pretty rich boys like him didn’t stay with girls that have to fight their way through the world. 

“Sinara?” Kasius approached her cautiously. His hands moved like he wanted to hold her, but he stayed at the edge of her personal bubble, the space she generally reserved for herself unless they were in the middle of sex. 

“You can’t miss me.” She had to at least put up an effort to resist. “I was here last Saturday.”

“I still missed you during the week,” Kasius said. “You know you are always welcome to stay over here at any time.”

“You might have other guests.” She had never seen anyone else’s belongings in his place, aside from her own toothbrush, but that wasn’t the point. Maybe she was the only one stupid enough to leave a toothbrush next to his for months. 

“My father and brother will never come here,” Kasius said. He watched her carefully. “And even if they do, I will be happy to introduce you to them.”

“As what?”

“Whatever you want me to say.” Kasius’ hands moved at his sides again, as though he was trying not to hold her. “Although if I ask for my mother’s ring from the family vault, they could draw their own conclusions.”

“I am not wearing anything that your father gave to your mother,” Sinara said automatically. She had heard enough stories to despise the idea of taking anything that ever came from the old man. Aside from Kasius himself, apparently. She had never ran away from a fighting ring. Somehow, she was not running away from the idea of another ring either. Not if she and Kasius were putting it on each other. 

“No, my brother can lay claim to that unfortunate piece of jewelry,” Kasius said. “My mother’s ring came through her own family lines. It was passed down from her mother and she left it to me in her will. I didn’t think I would ever use it. Until now.”

“You are not using it right now.” Upgrading from occasional hookups to what appeared to already be an established relationship was enough for one night. She was not ready to jump into an engagement so soon. Maybe in another thirty-five weekends. 

Sinara took two steps forward, getting into Kasius’ personal space and staring him in the eyes. If she was going to fall for this man, she’s taking him down with her. 

“We are going to eat, have sex, and never talk about this conversation again. When you introduce me to anyone, you can say we’re in a relationship but no title as asinine as a girlfriend. I will show up at your place during the week when I feel like it. If I ever find you with someone else, I will stab you.”

“Your title shall be the supreme overlady of my heart,” Kasius said. The corners of his mouth lifted up, though he tried to hide the extent. “Shall we have dinner?”

Sinara nodded before going to the table. Kasius pulled out the chair for her with a flourish. He whispered in her ear as she sat down. 

“You are wrong, my dear. This is a special occasion.”

Not five minutes into officially dating and he was already correcting her. Sinara glared at him. “We are not going to change our relationship status every time you put out a candlelit dinner.”

“Certainly not, you deserve to have many romantic evenings for no reason at all.” Kasius sat down across from her, safe from stabbing range. “Today is simply special because it’s our anniversary.”

“We have not been sleeping together for a year.” Just because she didn’t notice they were dating before didn’t mean she would forget something like the day when they first had sex. 

“No, but one year ago was the day we met.” Kasius smiled at her. Brilliant, soft around the edges, completely besotted smile. “Now it’s the day when you allowed me to be yours. What’s more special than that?”

“I said we are not going to talk about it.” Sinara eyed her dinner roll and butter knife. He was still within throwing range. “And if you propose on this date next year, I will take everything back.”

“Duly noted,” Kasius nodded. “What about as our wedding date? It might be a little difficult to plan a proper wedding in less than a year, but I am sure we can manage.”

“Shut up and eat, Kasius. Then we can get to the sex part.” Not celebratory sex. Not soft and tender sex with whispered sweet nothings. More like riding him all night in revenge for making her develop feelings she didn’t think she could have. He owed her at least three orgasms for this. 

“Yes, milady,” Kasius said with his smile again. “The ruler of my heart.”

“Stop with the titles. You are still not going to call me girlfriend.”

  
  



End file.
